Eugenie
Eugenie Introduction Eugenie was a vampire in Tony's court who was Cassie's governess and only real caretaker as a child. Tony acquired Eugenie and tutors from other masters shortly after Cassie's arrival at court and didn't know anything about the operation before then.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 About Book First Appears In or is Mentioned In *Touch the Dark Species * Vampire Powers & Abilities * General vampire abilities * Some powers of magic * Shielded in mist—worked for her''Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Occupation * Governess Character / Personality *Truly cared for Cassie Interests * Family * Vampire Affiation: Tony's Court Other Details * Gave Cassie her self-fortune-telling Tarot cardsTouch the Dark, ch. 1 * Liked to dress Cassie in high-necke, late Victorian style dresses. * Taught Cassie how to use her own energy field,—aura—to build a shield again ghost trails that would distract her her from her lessons.Touch the Dark, ch. 2 * Cassie bought her a locket for her birthday-ended up keeping it after she found Billy Joe inside of it.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 * The tarot deck was the only thing Eugenie had given her.Touch the Dark], ch.2 Things she did for or taught to Cassie * Gave her a magical Tarot DeckTouch the Dark, ch. 1 * Instructed Cassie on Wards and how to use her aura to self-protect against ghost trails.Touch the Dark, ch. 2 * Taught her to properly curtseyTouch the Dark, ch. 3 * Very strict about not letting Cassie see any kind of torture in Tony's CourtTouch the Dark, ch. 3 * Taught her appropriate attire for young ladies—long skits and high-necked blouses.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 and made such dresses for her.Touch the Dark, ch. 14 * Taught her the greek and Roman myths as part of her schoolwork.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 * guarded her like a hawk—never let anyone use her sexually.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * warned Cassie not to let Tony know that she could see ghosts.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 Biography '''Eugenie' had been acquired from another court and didn't know anything about the operation at Tony's Court. Touch the Dark, ch. 5 Tony wrote to Cassie explaining how he'd had Jimmy torture Eugenie to find out what Casie was doing. Vamps can take a lot of abuse, and Genie loved Cassie; it took a long time to break her, but, He wrote that he'd left Cassie the body since he knew how much she had meant to her. Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Cassandra Palmer * Tony * Rafe * Tony's Court Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you want to avoid spoilers. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 1. Touch the Dark She gave Cassie an enchanted Tarot deck and had a charm put on it by a witch.Touch the Dark], ch.1 Eugenie taught Cassie how to create shields in order to protect herself from the distraction of the numerous ghost trails.Touch the Dark], ch.2 She was strict about Cassie not being exposed to the tortures and horrors of Tony's Court.Touch the Dark], ch.4 Cassie had bought a locket necklace for Eugenie—turned out to contain a spirit—Billy Joe—She kept the locket an gave her a handkerchief instead. She didn't know anything about Cassie's parents since she arrived after their death—neither did she know anything about Tony's operation.Touch the Dark], ch. 5 Tony had Jimmy the Rat torture Eugenie to find out what Cassie was doing. It took a long time to get any info from her because she loved Cassie. Tony had left her the body. Touch the Dark], ch. 6 She made Cassie wear her hair long and wear long skirts with high-necked blouses—what she considered to be appropriate attire for young ladies.Touch the Dark], ch. 6 She taught Cassie the myths of the Greeks and the Romans as part of her schooling.Touch the Dark], ch. 8 Part of the reason that Cassie was still a virgin was that Eugenie watched her like a hawk.Touch the Dark], ch. 11 She told Cassie not to let Tony know that she could see ghosts—she only understood why later that Tony would have used her for that ability as well.Touch the Dark], ch. 12 Myra was wearing the same high-necked gown that Eugenie would have approved of.Touch the Dark], ch. 14 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie recalls how Eugenie explained to her about how and why vampires go into healing trances. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars Eugenie would have like the way the young woman in the kitchen—Rhea Silvanus—was dressed in a high-necked nineteenth century dress that looked like something "Wendy Darling" would have worn.Tempt the Stars, ch. 23, p. 271 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm See Also * Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited or I would name the artist. Book References External Links Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Cassie's Inner Circle Category:Vampires Category:Tony's Court